Handbags or carrying cases are common everyday items used by both women and men to carry personal items. Such carrying cases are typically used to carry groceries from a supermarket, meals from take-out restaurants, sundries to and from the beach and so on.
A general form of a carrying case includes a body defining a retaining section and one or more straps coupled to the body. When different people use the carrying case, the straps often need to be adjusted for optimum use by that person.
Further, although carrying cases usually are produced in bulk, nowadays people want to personalize their possessions and thus different people may want to personalize a generic carrying case in a different manner, e.g., with different accessories.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a carrying case which enables adjustment of the straps and can be personalized with various accessories. As such, each person purchasing the carrying case would be able to position the strap in a desired position relative to the body and also customize or personalize the carrying case with different accessories.
Moreover, when using a carrying case, the user usually places different objects therein and then when they seek a particular object, they must search through the interior of the carrying case to find the particular object. It would therefore be desirable to provide a carrying case in which objects are attached to the carrying case and can be easily located without having to search through the entire interior of the carrying case.